


Naruto's Chakra Corruption

by SlyAdam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Amazon Position, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Happy Sex, Harems, Hyper Pregnancy, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Mother/Son Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Reverse cowgirl position, Shotacon, Straight Shota, Vaginal Sex, magical enhancement, multiple pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox inside Naruto has some strange, NSFW effects on the boy. In this story, his mother - who survived- has been able to resist her son's magical charm for a long time... until now.In this shameless porno, Naruto's going to be breeding a lot of hot, busty older women and turning them into perfect sluts just for him.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 42
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, bitches.  
> Yep, your eyes don't deceive you. It's a fucking Naruto story - what can I say? Such things are a rite of passage.  
> I've got to say, I'm pretty satisfied with how this first chapter came out - the guy who asked for it was, too! Maybe you'll enjoy it, maybe you won't.  
> Pretty sure I had a phrase in here briefly autocorrected to 'Mom, I love your oyster' (which I think was meant to be 'I love you so much' or something similar).  
> Anyway, this is Naruto incest impregnation porn with some weird magical elements. If that upsets you, close this and read one of the other 65,746... 65,747 (new one got posted while I was writing the story details) Naruto stories on Archive of Our Own.  
> This story has been written for Darky.

The Uzumaki residence was quiet, most days. Kushina liked it, that way. Having some degree of peace and stability in her life was wonderful.

Lately, most of all, she’d been missing her husband. Kushina had miraculously survived her injuries, all those years ago, but Minato had not been so lucky. There were times she wished she’d been the one to die, or that they’d both died… but then, who would look after Naruto? She would never have gotten to love and adore the boy how she did.

There was a bit more to it than just plain old motherly love, though.

Ever since the demon fox had been sealed inside Naruto, Kushina had noticed a strange phenomenon. The boy’s chakra had a peculiar effect on those around him – mostly her, since they lived together. When she’d first brought him home from that day, Kushina had been a normal woman. She was a widow and a mother, of average height and build, perhaps above average beauty.

That changed, quickly. ‘Ugh…’ she groaned. Kushina kept needing new clothes. See, being around her son had a peculiar effect on her. As soon as he was born, she’d started ‘changing’. Her above-average chest had become very large – not obscene, but quite impressive, enough to draw stares from any man she passed. She’d never remarried, of course, putting all her time into raising her son right. Kushina had also gotten taller over the years, despite being fully adult. Her lower half had become curvier, thicker… overall, her body had become quite strange.

She had some idea of the cause. One day, Kushina eyed Naruto, smiling, feeling as impressed by him as always. He was a kind, competent and cute young man, but there’d been something special about him ever since he was a tiny boy. Kushina didn’t mean ‘special’ in the way a mother might always think of her son. There was something quite objectively different about him.

Kushina had trouble finding clothes for the boy, sometimes – the bulge in his pants was honestly ridiculous. It went a bit beyond being well-endowed – her late husband had been, so it wouldn’t be unusual for her son to be the same. This went beyond that. The front of his pants and underpants sagged, pushing outward a ridiculous amount, seeming almost impossible to contain.

Many nights, Kushina would sit alone in her bed, pleasuring herself. At first, she thought of all the fun times she’d had with her husband… but such memories made her sad. Was she, a relatively young woman, to be alone forever? In prior years, she’d been content with the excuse that she was a mother, she didn’t have time to be fooling around with men.

The day came when she could stand it no longer.

‘Are you alright, Mom? You’ve been acting weird today.’

‘All fine, Naruto. Just leave me be,’ Kushina responded. She was not exactly ‘fine’. Last night, after bath time, she’d caught sight of her son’s cock, exposed. She’d apologised, naturally, and looked away… but the image was burned into her mind. Having a fox demon sealed inside him had given her son a strange, powerful chakra… one that improved a part of his body. She’d have thought it absurd, had she not seen it with her own eyes and felt it in her own body. That had to have been why she’d kept ‘developing’. Now, well into her thirties, Kushina could wait no longer. Her lewd thoughts, recently, had been of her own son. She knew it was wrong. She knew she shouldn’t touch herself, shouldn’t bring herself to orgasm to thoughts of her own son…

…But Kushina couldn’t take it anymore.

That evening, she laid down on her old marital bed. ‘N-Naruto’, she called, ‘can you come in here?’

‘Yes, Mom?’ Naruto smiled, cute as always, entering the room. He would make a fine ninja – no, an outstanding ninja. Kushina gazed at him, moving her eyes to his lower half. He wore quite baggy clothing down there, as he often did. He saw Kushina sitting on the bed, smiling at him. She beckoned him with a finger.

As her son climbed onto the bed with her, Kushina felt her remaining restraint melt away.

+++

‘Mom… are you sure this is okay? I mean, for me to do with you?’

‘Shush. Make mommy happy.’ Kushina sat in front of her son, who wore only his undergarments. ‘We’re going to have some fun. Start with a kiss.’ Kushina had wordlessly stripped down to her underwear, confusing and surprising her young son. Naruto gazed at her huge tits, only half-covered, so inviting… but Kushina was his mother. He couldn’t be thinking of her in that way… ‘Come on. Let’s kiss.’

Oh well, maybe he could. Pushing his lips out comically, he leaned up towards his beautiful mother. Kushina instantly took him, wrapping her arms around the boy and pulling him close. ‘Mm!’ Naruto didn’t know what to think of this. He liked the feel of his own mother’s lips against his, and enjoyed being hugged. She felt so warm, her skin touching his own. Being squished against her boobs, though, gave young Naruto another feeling.

‘Ah…’ Kushina broke the kiss. Her little boy had no idea what he was doing, clearly, but she didn’t care. Her arousal spiked as she noticed his cock – it poked through the top of his clothes, rising by the second. Kushina’s eyes widened as she watched her hung, virile son get an erection. It just grew, and grew, getting ever taller… and it was so thick! She could feel herself salivating at the sight of it. No, really. That couldn’t be natural…

‘M-Mom…’ Naruto blushed, knowing somehow that this was wrong, yet not caring too much. Kushina never did or said anything to him that hurt him, unless it was good for him. Some things hurt, but the point was that he trusted his mother. ‘It kind of hurts a bit. My… you know.’

‘Your huge, hard cock!’ Naruto didn’t know how to respond to that. What happened next surprised him more, though – his mother removed her bra, exposing her bare breasts. He gasped, gawking at them, totally awestruck. ‘You like them?’

‘M-Mom! You shouldn’t show me your… huge boobs…’ He realised the absurdity of the objection quickly. Feeling a rush of instinct, he reached his hands out to squeeze his mother’s breasts. ‘Nice!’ He started to play with the big, round tits, mesmerised by the sight of them. ‘You’re really beautiful, Mom. Why did you never get another husband?’

‘I don’t need one. We’re going to do all the things a husband and wife might.’ Kushina could feel herself breathing heavily, her body reacting beyond just regular arousal. She knew there was something more to it, a but of extra magic drawing her in. Her son was destined to be a little sex machine. She hoped her late husband would forgive her. ‘Let’s get naked.’

+++

‘Mom… is this really ok?’ Naruto wanted to cover up his dick… it reached up pretty damn high, especially when it got hard. ‘I really like how you look, naked.’

‘Just lay back and let Mommy play with you.’ Kushina breathed in deeply, seeing her son’s cock in all its glory. It must have been damn near a foot long. Absolutely fucking ridiculous, totally unnatural, and absolutely delightful. Kushina put her arms behind her back for a moment, showing off her naked self to her son. ‘Let’s get started, my cute little stud!’

‘Okay.’ Kushina had several thoughts filling her mind as she started to play with Naruto’s huge dick. This was incest, plain and simple, but she didn’t care. She wanted to take things even further than that, now that she’d seen her son’s amazing breeding tool up close. First, she would take him inside her. Then, she would feel like an irredeemable slut, because she was. After that, she would…

…Kushina didn’t want to admit it, but she desperately wanted her boy to impregnate her. ‘Hey, how’s this feel, Naruto?’ Grabbing the top of the boy’s dick, she rubbed it against her pussy, a significant distance above him. Naruto moaned, gently, only half-sure what was going on. He knew some things about sex, but nothing of just how much his cock was capable of. ‘You’re going to be my little husband for the day. How does it sound?’

‘S-sure! If that’s what makes you happy, Mom.’ Naruto meant that. His mother always made sure to look after him, caring for his every need, putting in so much time just to make sure he was happy. If she wanted to do some weirder stuff with him, why would he say no? Besides… he was getting a pleasant, tingly feeling. ‘Hah… what now?’

‘Just let Mommy take over.’ Kushina felt her heart racing, her adrenaline pumping. This was it – her final opportunity to back out. She’d already corrupted her boy, just playing with his massive endowment, but she knew she couldn’t stop. Morally wrong, this certainly was… but Kushina had been on her best behaviour for her whole life. Surely, every once in a while, some debaucherous incest would be acceptable? ‘Here we go. Get ready.’

‘Okay.’ Naruto watched, intrigued and interested, as his mother sank down onto his cock length, pushing it inside her. He watched the way her flesh stretched out, opened up to accommodate him. Most of all, he noticed how wonderful the tight, amazing wetness felt. ‘W-wow! I love this, Mom!’

‘N-naaaah! Not as much as… me…’ Kushina’s eyes rolled back into her head as she penetrated herself on her own son’s dick. ‘Oh my…’ She could never have imagined this feeling so good. She apologised internally to her late husband – he would not compare at all to his young son. Kushina moaned, shocked and aroused beyond belief, as she fit her boy’s entire length inside her. Sure, it hurt, but the pain faded away very quickly. Kushina was no virgin, and she suspected there was a little big of magic making the two of them more compatible. ‘Yes! I want your cum inside me, right now.’

Naruto wasn’t sure what that meant. ‘O-okay! I’ll do that.’ He watched, hypnotised, as his mother began to bounce up and down. ‘Ah…’ The boy knew only pleasure, along his entire huge, rock-hard length. What the hell was happening to him? With every movement his stacked, horny mother made, he felt a strange energy and happiness in his lower half. He sighed, breathing deeply, deciding that he thoroughly enjoyed whatever Kushina was doing. ‘Mon, this is fun… Mom, are you listening?’

‘YES!’ Kushina was not. ‘Cum inside me, stud. Give me another baby like you! I don’t care if it’s wrong, knock me up.’ Kushina alternated between closing her eyes and fantasising, and gazing down at her son as she rode him. She ran her eyes across his body as she rode his unnaturally huge cock, spearing her womb on her own son’s length. Each movement deepened her pleasure, bringing her closer to orgasm... until it finally happened. ‘Oh... OH! FUCK!’ She stopped moving for a movement, her walls tightly squeezing her son’s cock, as the best orgasm of her life struck Kushina. ‘Ah… I love you… cum inside me…’

‘I-I’m not sure what you mean, Mom.’ Naruto felt his mother’s cunt squeezing him, attempting to milk him… he didn’t know what to say. He loved this, and he loved his mother. He gazed at her huge, round tits, her wide hips, her flat belly… her pretty face. It was probably wrong to think his own mother so attractive, but none of this seemed like it was particularly right. ‘I love… watching your boobs move, Mom!’

Kushina, her orgasm finally over, smirked at her son. She resumed moving, bouncing atop his cock with lewd _,_ wet slaps. She loved the sound of it. _Smack, smack, smack_ , She wondered if Naruto’s magic made her wetter, more fertile… more receptive. She decided to start teasing him. ‘You like my huge tits, my baby boy? You like watching your slutty mother’s boobs bounce around?’

‘Yah… yeah, I do! A lot.’

‘And you…ah… want to knock me up?’

‘I-I don’t know! I’ll do that, if you want it.’ Hearing that made Kushina moan, loud.

‘Yes,’ she replied, ‘I want it so bad!’ Kushina, feeling another orgasm approaching fast, let herself fantasise. Her son’s huge cock was one thing, sure, but she could feel his round, full balls slapping against her pussy with every movement of her wide hips. She knew he could impregnate her with ease. His strong, virile sperm would not care that she was Naruto’s mother. He needed to spread his seed as much as possible, putting babies in the wombs of slutty, fertile women across the world. Kushina realised she had no qualms about letting him do so. She wanted to see a a crowd of women, all with ridiculous, swollen pregnant bellies fat with Naruto’s children – her grandchildren. ‘Come on, do it as soon as you can! Cum inside me. Give me a big pregnant belly – I want more children from you!’

‘Ah… Mom, something’s coming.’ The boy half understood what his mother meant – get her pregnant? Did she mean to make him a father? Well, whatever. He was sure his mother had a plan. ‘It’s coming out…’

‘Yes! Impregnate me!’ Kushina had the biggest, lewdest, most indecent orgasm of her life as she felt the first jet of her son’s cum squirt into her. It wasn’t the weak, pubescent trickle one might expect of a boy Naruto’s age, but a veritable gush of jizz. Kushina could have sworn she heard the noise of her boy’s cum moving through his cock. ‘I love you. Put your baby in my belly!’ Kushina moaned happily, focusing on the warm liquid gushing into her belly. It never seemed to end… ten seconds, twenty passed… he never seemed to stop.

Naruto’s mind was overwhelmed. He fought not to pass out as he experienced his first orgasm. Of course, his first orgasm was different to those of most young boys. It was stronger, very much so… and regular orgasms were already one of the most intense feelings. He felt like his entire body could just melt with happiness and carnal pleasure. It went on for ages, too. A normal boy might’ve cum for ten seconds or less, but by the time the hung shota was finished, he’d sent two dozen spurts of warm liquid into his mother’s pussy.

‘Oh… my…’ Kushina could say nothing else, for almost a minute. She looked down at her son, her own flesh and blood, reflecting on what she’d done to him… and regretted nothing. He was such a perfect, cute boy. Such a handsome face and a smooth, young body. He looked quite normal except for his monstrous cock.

And it wasn’t over yet.

+++

‘Mom… I like watching from this way, too. Why did you open the curtains, though?’

‘Mm… fuck, I don’t know! Just cum inside Mommy again and don’t worry.’ Unsatisfied with just one round, Kushina had left her son right where he was. She hadn’t even taken his dick out of her. Kushina wanted one more round, only with her son getting a different view. She’d turned around, riding him quickly in reverse cowgirl. ‘I wonder if anyone can see us, Naruto? Wouldn’t that be funny?’’

‘Um… I don’t know… wouldn’t you get in trouble?’ The sunlight beamed in from outside, shining down on the bedroom scene. Naruto wasn’t really worried about anyone discovering them. They were pretty well isolated, after all. Besides, he didn’t care what anyone else thought. He was too busy having fun with his Mom. ‘Mom, I love your butt. It’s really big!’ Assuming Kushina wouldn’t mind, Naruto reached both of his small, smooth hands up to his mother’s ass. He started to squeeze and fondle it, feeling like a very naughty boy.

‘Oh, my. You like my ass, do you? You like how big it’s gotten for you? I bet this whole time, that little demon inside you knew this would happen!’ Kushina sighed, wondering how her butt looked to her son, bouncing, the flesh jiggling a bit with every time she slammed her pussy onto his cock. Minato had once enjoyed this position, too. Her husband had never had the dirtiest mind… even before spending years around Naruto’s strange, enhancing chakra, Kushina had had quite a high sex drive. She’d not had such a big, thick butt when she’d fucked her husband, though. He would have loved to play with her curves… Kushina felt happy with how things were, though. ‘Impregnate your slutty mother!’

‘Are you sure?’ Naruto felt a little uneasy about that… but there was another feeling, too. He felt a kind of instinct, a desire to do exactly as his mother requested. Him, put a baby in her belly? He felt a rush of arousal as he imagined it – his own mother, with a pregnant belly, a really big one. He wanted to make it happen.

Kushina could feel her son’s cock pulsing, ready to fill her once more. She felt the slick wetness of her arousal coating her son’s pelvis, tempting both of them into orgasm. ‘Breed me! Knock up your slutty mother’s cunt!’ Kushina knew she was repeating herself a bit, but did it matter? Talking out loud about it all aroused her. This was incest, and she was a dirty, filthy mother. He wanted and fully intended to breed with her own son. In her mid-late thirties, the woman still had plenty of fertility left. Moving as quickly as she could, she moaned a few more times, ready to be filled. ‘Put a baby in my womb, come on! Do it!’

‘Mom… ahhhhh!’ Naruto grabbed at the bedsheets, feeling the surge of pleasure course through him once again. It really was unlike anything else he’d ever experienced… nothing would ever compare. He felt his cock pulse, squeezing out a second barrage of virile sperm to coat Kushina’s waiting womb. ‘Ahhhh… ahhhhh….’

Kushina’s eyes rolled back as she gave in to her lust. ‘Yes… cum in me…’ She felt every little bit of warm cum her son had fill her up, bringing her into yet another orgasm from incestuous sex. ‘Mmmmm.’ She knew she’d done it, now. A thirty-something should surely have known better, yet she’d gone and seduced her own son. Really, it wasn’t her fault. Naruto had a literal kind of magic to him, after all…

As she savoured every moment of their mutual orgasms, Kushina imagined another kind of magic happening in her belly. Deep in there, she knew there would be millions and millions of her son’s powerful sperm, making their way inside her. She’d become pregnant with Naruto so easily, all those years ago, and imagined that not much had changed. She knew shed been impregnated, that one of her son’s virile swimmers would find her egg, breeding her with an incestuous child and ensuring she would give birth to her son’s baby.

Little did Kushina know, there was a bit more to it than that. While being around her son had a gradual effect, his seed inside her made some separate magical enhancements. When she’d awoken, that morning, she’d been ovulating with just one egg for the right male to fertilise, every bit as fertile as she’d been twenty years ago. Two separate, massive creampies, however, had done something extra. They’d affected her womb directly, ensuring that it was not just one cute baby her son impregnated her with. It was not two, not even three... Kushina didn’t know it yet, but she would be struggling under an astounding baby belly, carrying a hyper pregnancy of multiples…

‘Hah… hah…’ Kushina rose up, pulling off of her son. A _squelch_ noise sounded, and Naruto’s cum dripped from her pussy for several seconds. ‘I think we ruined the bed!’

‘Mom… that was so much fun…’ Naruto breathed heavily; eyes closed. ‘Can I… have a rest now, though?’

Kushina smiled back at him. ‘Just for a bit. But we’re not done, yet!’

+++

The day passed, with Kushina being much more physical with her young, hung son than usual. She could feel a strange, hot tingling in her belly, and she knew that she was in the process of conceiving her son’s child. She’d known for sure the first time around, when pregnant with Naruto all those years ago. This time was no different… well, maybe it was, but she didn’t know that.

‘Hey.’ Kushina let a towel fall away from her tits, exposing her bare, naked body to her son. ‘You want to join mommy in the bath?’

Naruto nodded, smiling. ‘Are we gonna do sex again?’

‘We are. Get your dick out and get in here.’ Kushina had a wicked smile on her face. Once her son climbed in with her, she hugged him close. Both of them loved how their bodies felt against each other, in the warm water, all slippery and smooth.

Not too much ‘washing’ took place.

‘Ah… Mom, are you sure it’s alright to do this again?’ Naruto sat in the bath, letting his mother play with his huge cock. It didn’t take much to make it huge and hard – an ‘erection’, if the young boy understood things correctly. He moaned, enjoying the way Kushina squeezed and played with his length. He did think it odd, him being so young and having such a massive thing attached to his body. Kushina had explained to him that it would be normal for his cock to be a quarter of the size it was. Apparently, however, it being huge and thick was not a bad thing.

‘It’s fine to do it as much as we like, but don’t tell anyone else.’ Kushina gripped her son’s cock with both hands, peeling back his foreskin. It was time for her to taste him. She cleaned him off a little, first, wanting to make him dirty all over again. ‘As usual, just lay back and relax.’

‘Okay!’ Naruto didn’t hesitate to answer. He watched his own mother, smiling, as she took his cock in her mouth. Kushina had much trouble taking the whole thing inside her than she did with her pussy. She still managed to fit seven inches in before finding herself overwhelmed.

‘Mmph. Mm…’ Kushina couldn’t talk to her son, like this. She would prefer vaginal sex most times in the future. The future? Maybe she could make this a one-time thing. Maybe she could be responsible… but no. She enjoyed the taste of her son’s cock in her mouth way too much! Still, though, cock didn’t usually taste ‘good’, but Kushina found herself honestly liking it. What the fuck?

She passionately gave her little son a blowjob, continually in awe at his amazing length and girth. She just couldn’t get the whole thing in. Oh well. Maybe her body would change with time so che could do that, too?

She moved back and forth, sucking quickly on her son’s cock. Kushina smiled to herself as she blew him, loving just how indecent an act this was. She’d been unable to resist little Naruto after being around him for so long. She wondered if he’d been able to cum like this for years? Even a totally normal boy would only just be getting the ability to make sperm… Kushina decided not to think on it too deeply.

She accelerated. ‘Mm. Mm. Glmph. Mmph.’ Kushina reflected on her degeneracy so far. She’d fucked her young son at an age most people certainly hadn’t lost their virginity. She’d almost certainly knocked herself up with her second child, long after giving birth to the first. The horny, incestuous mother couldn’t wait to feel another child in her belly. This one would also be her grandchild… but nobody would ever know that. It would be her biggest, dirtiest, horniest secret. She couldn’t wait to have a baby or two suckling from her breasts, as well as her first son.

‘Mom… this feels really nice, too.’ Naruto would never have expected his day to go like this. Cute, boyish moans escaped his mouth as his mother kept sucking on his length, eager to coax another load from him. He wouldn’t mind having a little brother or two, if Kushina really did end up pregnant. ‘Ah… the cum’s gonna come out, soon. Are you ready, Mom?’

‘Mmhm!’ Kushina was more than ready. She closed her eyes, going as fast as she could, ready to drink down everything her son had… and then it came! ‘MM!’ Kushina swallowed each spurt, enjoying her son’s third load of the day. God, this was so wrong. If someone walked in on them, maybe she could have made things look innocent, like she was merely a mother bathing her son… maybe, if not for the dick spurting cum into her mouth. Oh well.

As Kushina licked her son’s length clean, she felt a strange tingling in her chest, which spread to her lower body. It faded after a bit, and she didn’t feel anything drastic… but there was something. Once done cleaning him off, she grabbed Naruto, pulling him towards her. ‘You’re such a wonderful boy. Let’s cuddle for a bit, shall we?’

Naruto smiled, letting his mother grab him. They were both in the nude, doing the lewdest of things, together. He would be sure to keep all this a secret. ‘Sure, Mom!’

+++

‘Are you trying to keep a secret?’

‘Um…’ Naruto wouldn’t meet her gaze. His mother had kept pressing him, demanding that he see Tsunade that same evening. _Just for a general checkup,_ Kushina had said. Of course, Tsunade had noticed strange things about him right away, and started quizzing the boy rather bluntly about his abnormally large dick. ‘Nothing. No secrets.’

‘Well, it’s of no matter.’ Tsunade glared at the boy, feeling a strange desire come over her. Really? Was she seriously thinking about doing _that?_ ‘This cock of yours is an abnormal phenomenon associated with chakra. I’ve not seen anything quite like it before. Allow me to inspect it closer.

Naruto didn’t object as Tsunade began to undress him… what had he expected? As she removed his garments in record time, Naruto took a moment to consider just how ridiculous this entire thing was. He’d imagined himself one day getting a normal girlfriend, doing stuff slowly together, and eventually getting married and having an awesome ninja son. Instead, he’d fucked his mother. Life was funny, that way. He would be getting that awesome son – or daughter, perhaps – a decade or two earlier than he might’ve expected. They had only been fucking like rabbits for day, but Kushina was totally sure that she’d been knocked up. Naruto wondered how she would explain the pregnancy.

‘Right!’ Tsunade chuckled. ‘Quite the ‘checkup’, isn’t this? Has anybody been taking care of this?’

‘No.’ Naruto answered. ‘I mean... well… no.’

‘So… yes?’

Naruto scowled at her. ‘It’s being taken care of, but I can’t tell you anything else.’ Naruto watched, confused for a moment, as his ‘doctor’ took off her own clothes, exposing her breasts to the boy. ‘Um… really? I love those, but really?’

‘There’s only one thing to do,’ said Tsunade, getting in front of Naruto. He continued sitting where he was, on a comfy chair. ‘If this is left unattended, it could cause a dangerous build-up of energy! You could become very sick, or even die.’

‘Is that _really_ true?’

‘Yes! Why wouldn’t it be?’

‘…No reason.’ Naruto had learned and understood a great deal in just the past day. It really was no wonder so many people made babies so easily. Doing it was the most fun he’d had in ages. He wouldn’t be able to do it with Tsunade, though, would he? Was that what she planned? She was too old for babies, right? Naruto wasn’t sure. Tsunade didn’t look much older than his mother, even though she was by a lot…

‘Quite obscene, isn’t it? What does your mother think of it?’

‘What?’ Naruto took a moment to understand what she meant. ‘Oh! My dick. Yeah, she loves it.’

‘Hm?’

‘I mean…’ he sighed. ‘…Please don’t tell anyone.’

‘I’ll keep your secret, so long as you let me run as many ‘tests’ as I want!’ Naruto avoided gawking as Tsunade brought her breasts forward. They rivalled Kushina’s, easily, so round, full, and huge. If he somehow _did_ end up putting a baby in the older woman’s belly, it would be one happy baby. Big boobs were the greatest. ‘Here we go.’ Tsunade, sticking her tongue out a bit and concentrating, wrapped her huge tits around the boy’s cock. ‘Hah… amazing. Would you look at that? I can take it all.’

‘That feels pretty good,’ the boy remarked, the absurdity of the situation not lost on him. ‘Why are you doing this, though?’

Tsunade thought about lying some more… but decided not to. ‘To be honest. Mm. The thought of getting to play with a boy like you… I don’t know what’s come over me, but it makes me want to cum on the spot.’ Naruto couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This woman was far more proper and polite than his mother. ‘I’m… a kunochi, a great one, but I’m going to play around with a little boy with a huge cock.’ Naruto watched, rapt, as the older woman began to give him a… boobjob? He didn’t exactly know what it was called. Tsunade laughed. ‘This is… making me wet.’

‘C-Cool.’ Naruto wondered how he didn’t feel sore at all. Surely having so many orgasms in a day would tire a boy out? Oh well. Even after spending so much time ‘playing’ with Kushina, Naruto could go for more. ‘That feels good. Are you sure you should be doing this… you know, with you being a Kunochi and all?’

‘Ah… doesn’t that make it even better?’ Tsunade blushed, deeply, ignoring any internal objections she had. She was totally aware she shouldn’t be doing this, but even she was not immune to the effects of strange, oddly sexual chakra and a dry spell. Not ‘spell’ as in any kind of magic… she just hadn’t had sex of any sort in quite a long time. An embarrassingly long time. ‘I can’t believe… even with who I am… I’m playing with you, like this.’

‘Are you going to take it inside you?’

‘Hah!’ Tsunade didn’t know what was happening. Her intention with the paizuri had been to pleasure Naruto, to see what sort of load he could shoot with that enhanced, nearly foot-long dick. ‘I haven’t had a good session like this in ages.’ Tsunade could feel herself tingling, down below… a _lot._ She felt like she was halfway to orgasm just from doing this. She watched the way the flesh of her own breasts wrapped around the boy’s cock, enveloping him… she noticed some warm, clear liquid leaking from his tip. ‘That’s a lot of precum, young man! Are you happy? Are you enjoying getting toyed around with by a gorgeous Kunochi?’

‘Yeah,’ the boy replied with enthusiasm. ‘You’re super pretty. How old are you, again?’

Tsunade chuckled, emboldened by the boy’s pleasure. ‘Much older than your mother. You’d think we’re the same age, though, wouldn’t you?’

‘Yeah…’

Tsunade moaned, listening to the squishy noises of her own tits against a young boy’s cock. _I can’t believe I’m doing this. I’m almost old enough to be his grandmother._ She felt her pussy tingle some more, recognising the telltale feeling of an approaching orgasm. The sheer degeneracy of it was going to make her cum before the boy had even touched her, down there. ‘Oh, my. You’re going to make me… mm…’

Tsunade closed her eyes, blushing as she felt Naruto’s cock convulse a bit. He was about to cum… all over her! That was quick. Apparently, she still had some of her old ‘skills’. She felt his balls press against her, too. They were amazing, infused with the power of… something. They sagged a bit, huge and full, constantly producing strong swimmers to impregnate any woman the boy came across. Was Tsunade included in that?

‘Cum on my tits!’ Tsunade demanded, seeping ever further into lust. She moved her breasts back, making sure the end of Naruto’s cock was firmly nestled in her tits. ‘Please, do it. Do it immediately!’

‘Ah… okay!’ Naruto moaned… and felt the amazing release, once more. Cum soaked his older friend’s tits, spurting out at an alarming rate. He never seemed to lack for virility and volume, sending a little river of cum all over Tsunade’s huge breasts. It dripped out of the front, spilling onto the floor, as Naruto heard the older woman let out a loud moan.

‘Yes, yes! Ah!’ Tsunade felt herself cum, soaking her underwear with juices. She’d been feeling amazing, sure, but the moment she felt his jizz touch her body… she could not avoid an orgasm. Tsunade attributed it to the chakra inside him… if it had such an effect on her, just being around him, then of course his cum would be special. ‘Mm… amazing. You’re quite an amazing boy. I can’t believe I let myself do this to you – me, a Kunochi…’

Naruto didn’t respond, only panting and staring at the woman in front of them. She really was so beautiful… he felt a tiredness overcome him for just a scant few seconds, before quickly fading. Maybe that was the effect of his chakra? He didn’t know, either way.

‘Look at me.’ Tsunade smirked, cum dripping down her front. ‘You’ve just defiled a Kunochi with your thick cum.’

‘You did that, not me!’

‘I suppose I did.’ Tsunade didn’t want to stop. If she was to give him a medical ‘checkup’, she had to make sure he was a true stud. It made sense, right? Right? ‘Are you ready for more?’

+++

As she shifted position, Tsunade could’ve sworn she felt a change in her body. Her tits… were they bulging out more? No, they were just… bigger? She couldn’t tell for sure, in any way. She’d not measured them in a long time, but she could almost swear they were fuller, rounder… was that what happened when Naruto’s magical sperm touched her body? What a ridiculous thing to occur…. yet there it all was, happening in front of her.

She quickly changed position, getting onto a hospital bed with Naruto. Breeding ensued. ‘Ah… you like how my pussy feels? I can’t believe I’m doing this… with a little boy.’ She let Naruto lay atop her, fucking her passionately as she wrapped her legs around him. She wanted more of his ‘chakra’ inside her. ‘Cum inside me whenever you wish! I want a little boy… to defile me!’

Naruto simply did as he was asked. He was quickly becoming a ‘yes man’ when it came to sex. Dominance didn’t seem to be quite so in his nature as he might’ve liked… a big part of him enjoyed being ordered around, fucked recklessly, and toyed with. ‘I can feel it coming, Tsunade! Can I do it?’ He began to thrust quicker and quicker, not having learned how to last long. God, what if he did? Tsunade could only imagine it. Just her, relentlessly trying to milk him for hours, cumming over and over on his amazing cock. It felt incredible inside her, of course. ‘Can I shoot it inside you?’

‘Of course! Get me… pregnant!’ Tsunade wasn’t entirely sure if that was even possible, but she said it anyway. Her fertile years were pretty much behind her, but maybe Naruto’s monstrous shota cock would override that. As she gazed at the cute face of the boy rooting her unprotected, she came, followed quickly by Naruto’s own ejaculation. ‘I want to give birth to your baby!’

‘Ngh… ooooooh…’ Naruto found this woman’s pussy to be different to his mother’s. It felt a little tighter, a little different… he didn’t think about it too deeply. He simply pushed his length inside her and let loose. He dumped as much sperm as he could into her cunt, squirting endless blasts of hot liquid into her belly.

‘Thank you… I can’t believe I’ve done this with you…’ Tsunade knew the boy’s mother would be back soon. She would enjoy this close contact with him for a few minutes longer… and most assuredly schedule another appointment.

Deep in her body, Tsunade experienced much the same effects as Kushina. Where earlier her womb and ovaries had been nearing the end of their productive lifespan, they were quickly revitalised. At the presence of a handsome little boy’s powerful, eager sperm, her womb sent out as many of her remaining eggs as possible. As she hugged Naruto close, she knew he’d done _something_ to her, caused some kind of magical effect in her mature womb…

She, too, would carry far more than just one child. Tsunade wondered if she should schedule an appointment with Kushina, as well… perhaps she and her son could come in together?


	2. The Adventure Begins Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto continues fooling around with his own mother, who can't get enough. Additionally, a certain busty teacher and a certain cute best friend will indulge themselves with the young, hung boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me dead, 100… 101… 108… no, 129 Kudos for one chapter. People weren’t kidding when they told me Naruto smut was popular. You’re all degenerates and that makes me happy.
> 
> Anyway, this contains more debaucherous incest + Kurenai and someone else. Seeing how much you people liked the first one, I doubt that’s a problem. This has the highest number of Kudos on a single-chapter thing I've done since the fox woman story. Naruto incest impregnation porn is quite mainstream, it seems. 
> 
> Not that it’s TOO weird. On any given occasion where I think I’m strange, this website always comes out with something 1000x more bizarre. Looking at you, Harry Potter fandom. On that note, am I the only one who has zero interest in Mpreg? Reminds me of that old saying: Only two things in life are certain - Death, and Snape impregnating Harry's omega asshole
> 
> As with all chapters of this story, this has been written for Darky. Rude comments will be dismissed with one button click (not that I've gotten any, you guys love this stuff lol)

Kushina inspected herself in the mirror, stunned and amazed. Her body truly was different to how it was five or ten years ago… or even _one_ year ago. There was no doubt that her son was the cause. She’d gone from quite an average height for an adult woman to a very tall six feet. Her breasts, bigger than ever, almost seemed to defy gravity. Her plump, perfect ass was something horny boys would dream about – maybe her son did? She sighed, not disappointed, just surprised and amused. Kushina wasn’t too far off forty, yet she didn’t feel any older than twenty-five. It was too much for Kushina to put things down to good genetics or exercise. The only bad thing was that her clothes she’d brought just a few months prior were now too tight.

Maybe that wasn’t so bad, though…

+++

‘Mom, seriously… everyone’s staring at you.’

‘Are they?’ Kushina replied, smirking. ‘I suppose they’re jealous.’ Today, Kushina was walking her son to the academy. Her choice of dress was just a little more lewd than normal… a part of her had wanted to say, ‘fuck it, I’ll just walk around in underwear’, but she still retained a modicum of decency. Not too much, though. She’d chosen a very revealing top, a brightly-coloured, low-cut one that accentuated her cleavage, barely even covering her massive chest. She wore some older shorts, ones that no longer fit her. They were super uncomfortable, but worth it for just how tightly they hugged her thick thighs and huge ass. They made Kushina’s legs look long, sexy and attractive. ‘You’re right. They really are staring, aren’t they?’

Naruto looked down, blushing. He could see all sorts of people leering at his mother. He didn’t like that… but he supposed they weren’t about to do anything with her. Little boys, pubescent boys, young men, middle-aged men, old men... all of them couldn’t help but stare at the absolutely stacked MILF in a revealing outfit.

And Kushina found herself liking it. She strode confidently, gradually feeling her arousal build from all the attention. This area wasn’t super populous, but there were enough people around to make Kushina feel pretty. One old man didn’t even try to hide it, leering and gawking at the tall, busty woman as she walked past. Kushina pulled Naruto in closer as she walked past him.

‘M-Mom, please… let’s just hurry up and get to class!’

‘Why hurry? They can surely wait for you just a little longer.’ Kushina chuckled. The way her pussy felt, now, there was no way she was going to be satisfied without at least a quickie. ‘Hey, I have an idea. Come with me, my gorgeous boy.’

‘Okay…’ Naruto had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen, but knew any protest would be futile…

+++

‘Mom, come on, you’re gonna make me late to class!’

‘And you’re going to make me cum.’ Kushina had hauled her young son aside, into an alleyway. Secluded. They wouldn’t be caught, here. One of Kushina’s favourite parts in this whole affair was dressing her son up. She’d taken to parading him around in small, tight pants, ones not big enough to reasonably keep his dick in his pants. It always bulged obscenely, drawing stares from women and men alike. Kushina loved how it must have looked. Kushina had quickly removed her son’s pants and underwear, exposing his huge cock once again. ‘I just can’t get over how huge this is. My cute, perfect son with the huge cock fit to knock up an entire village.’ Kushina laughed quietly, reaching a hand out to stroke her son’s dick. ‘Maybe you should do that, sometime! Me first, though…’

‘A-Ah… Okay.’ Of course, Naruto had no intention of protesting this. There was no denying that the stuff he and his mother did was great fun. He had no trouble keeping it secret, either, but Kushina didn’t seem to care much for that. He watched, his heart rate accelerating, as Kushina started to jerk him off, bringing him quickly to erection. ‘Why are you… always doing this?’

‘Why do you think? It feels so great for both of us.’ Kushina could feel herself dripping, down below. Her undergarments were getting soaked. She’d never been quite so ridiculously wet as a teenager, and she’d spent plenty of time masturbating and being lewd. Just how magical was her son? ‘I want to see you shoot out another of those amazing loads. You’ve always got so much energy, my son! It’s quite overwhelming.’

‘You don’t have to do this to me,’ said Naruto, secretly enjoying the sight. Kushina stopped masturbating him for a moment, grabbing at her clothes. She took off her top, letting her breasts emerge with a comical bounce. ‘They’re so huge… and you’re huge, too, Mom. I mean, tall.’

‘Huge. Heh.’ Kushina resumed her activities, playing with her son’s dick with both hands. It wasn’t hard to make the boy cum. ‘It’s all because of you. There’s something on me you still need to make big, though.’

‘…I don’t follow.’

‘My belly!’ Kushina examined her son’s cock. How would it look in five years? Ten? Kushina couldn’t imagine leaving her son. One way or another, she needed to be near him, to service him and bear his children as many times as he wished. She supposed the second was more her desire, though. ‘You need to make my belly swell up with your baby.’

‘The thing about that, Mom, like… I don’t know how to describe it.’

‘Don’t you want to do it?’

‘I don’t mind, if it’s what you want. It’s just… you’re my Mom.’ Naruto could feel himself about to cum again. He wondered whether he ought to warn Kushina, but actually decided not to. He felt she might enjoy the surprise. ‘Ngh… you’re my Mom.’

‘Is that a problem, sweetheart?’ She could tell the boy has trying to hold back moans. She moved her hands faster, playing with Naruto’s enormous length as much as she pleased. God, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. She felt a little torn, honestly, between wanting to keep her hung stud of a son to herself, or sharing him with as many women as possible. She didn’t mind the idea of having dozens or even hundreds of grandchildren. ‘Cum whenever you like!’

‘O-Okay. It’s just… ah, nevermind, ah!’ Naruto was briefly surprised as his mother pulled her hands away from his cock. Opening wide, she clamped her mouth down on his length, sucking him down as far as she could. ‘Nnnnnnngh…’

‘Mm.’ Kushina pushed her boy’s length as far into her mouth as she could, drinking down his thick, powerful load. As with the previous times, her child had a _long_ orgasm. She timed her swallowing expertly, making sure not to get overwhelmed even as her boy ejaculated his tenth, eleventh, and twelfth voluminous spurts. As it all ended, Kushina mused at just how hard Naruto’s amazing cock was. One would expect a nearly foot-long fucking monster cock to lose some of its hardness, but nope. Diamond dick. Kushina felt proud and impressed. ‘Mm… ah!~’ She pulled off, before starting to lick at the boy’s tip, cleaning him off.

‘Wow… th-that makes me wanna faint whenever it happens.’ Naruto smiled, impressed with his mother’s skills. ‘How did you manage to drink it all down?’

‘It’s a secret, haha.’ Kushina winked at her boy, before standing up. ‘Mommies are just amazing, like that.’ Kushina got onto a higher step, sitting down on it. ‘You know what I feel like, now?’

‘Taking me to school?’ Naruto suggested.

‘Nope. I’d like to kiss my sweet boy.’ Kushina reached into one of her pockets. ‘Just need to use a little something Tsunade gave me to make sure my mouth’s nice and clean. It’ll get rid of any cum still left using a little bit of magic.’

Naruto sighed. ‘I’m so gonna be late…’

+++

‘Mm….’ There was nothing more to be said, for a little while. Kushina had picked her son up, their size difference making things just too awkward. She had a hand on his cute, small ass, with the other wrapped around his back. ‘Mmph.’

Naruto just followed his mother’s lead. He kissed her deeply, mostly letting her make the movements and feel up his body. He couldn’t really understand why she loved playing with his body and touching him so much. Not that he ever protested. He loved his mother plenty, and enjoyed how warm and soft her body was pressed against his. Her hands sure were big, too. He put his arms as far around Kushina’s body as he could, touching the muscles on her back. Whatever she’d used had removed any trace of jizz from her mouth. Kushina would thank Tsunade, later.

Kushina continued tonguing her son’s mouth as the minutes passed. Of course, the reasons she loved his body were quite straightforward. He was not some hyper-muscular alpha male, not at all, though Kushina suspected he might be, someday. Naruto was simply a cutie. She loved his cute ass and his smooth, youthful face. Part of her wanted him to stay a boy forever, but she knew that was selfish of her. He was destined to one day become the most handsome stud around, and she would never want to stop that.

The taboo nature of everything turned her on most. She could almost cum at just the thought of it. Her own son, her flesh and blood, whom she was supposed to protect and keep safe… well, she _did_ do those things. She just happened to enjoy pleasing him and his hyper-huge cock. The best part of all would be him knocking her up. ‘Mm… mm!’ To Kushina’s surprise, the stimulation overwhelmed her. Naruto moved one hand to the front, and started to play with his mother’s tits. That was too much for the tall, busty MILF to handle. She orgasmed, cumming in her pants, soaking them even worse.

Kushina broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between the two of them. ‘That’s enough!’

‘M-Mom?’ Naruto briefly wondered if he was in trouble.

‘F-fuck me right now. You have to make sure I’m pregnant, please!’

‘Alright, Mom, calm down. I’ll do whatever you want.’ Naruto enjoyed unprotected sex the most, of course. It was the best thing ever. ‘What position do you want to do it in?’

‘Get behind me and fuck Mommy’s pussy!’

+++

‘Mm… stop teasing me, you silly boy.’ Kushina leaned against a wall. She’d stripped off completely, her ass and pussy now bare and exposed, the latter of which was about to be railed once again. ‘Maybe sometime after I’m pregnant, we can do it in the ass?’

‘That’d be super weird.’ Naruto took a moment to look at her – his mother sure was beautiful. Such smooth, fair skin and pretty, dark eyes. She was so tall, too, with big, matronly arms that could hug him nice and tight. Naruto loved her long, beautiful red hair which flowed down past her shoulders, every bit as gorgeous as any woman half Kushina’s age. Naruto wondered if his children could have it? He was blonde like his father, but maybe he’d have some cute red-headed kids. The boy rubbed his cock against his mother’s pussy entrance, ready to give her exactly what she wanted. ‘I gotta say, though: I love how huge your butt is, Mom. Is that weird?’

‘It’s not at all!’ Of course, being a boy and enjoying a plump, thick ass and a fat pussy was not weird at all. The ‘Mom’ part was the weird part. Kushina looked back at her boy, noticing something. ‘Hey… you’re bigger, aren’t you?’

‘Huh? What do you mean?’

Kushina craned her head back further. ‘I’ll need a closer look at it later, but I could swear… that your amazing dick is getting bigger. That’s fantastic! Come on, fuck me. Knock me up with an incest baby!’

‘It’s weird, Mom,’ said Naruto, ‘but if it’s what you want!’ He penetrated his mother quickly, pushing her cunt open, once again committing incest. ‘Wow. Is it tighter, now? It’s like it was easy for me to push in, but then it got tighter again.’

‘O-OOOOOH!’ Kushina covered her mouth. She assumed if what Naruto said was true, his magic was to blame. What she did know was that this felt _so fucking good._ ‘Go… please, fuck me, son.’

‘Okay, Mom.’ Naruto rolled his eyes. Obviously he was going to fuck her, what else did she think he was doing? He focused on sex, applying what he’d learned so far. He didn’t bother starting slow, however. ‘I’m gonna cum lots inside you, today.’

‘Yes, please! Do it.’ Kushina kept her voice quiet, but didn’t know if it would mean much. The noises of sex were so loud. _Squish, smack, slop._ Her juices stained the ground around them, leaving brief evidence of their encounter.

‘I like the way all your skin wraps around me, Mom. You’re like… really thick.’

‘I know, my sweet boy. You like fucking your mother, don’t you?’

‘Yeah!’

‘You want to cum inside Mommy?’ Kushina had long since abandoned her moral sensibilities. Incestuous sex with her stud of a son was too much fun. She wanted to bear his children in her womb, which she knew had been improved. Whatever magic her son and that chakra of his had, they’d definitely made Kushina more fit to bear children.

‘Yeah, I want to cum inside you all the time. It’s so much fun!’ Naruto moved faster. He leaned forward, reaching his hands up to grab his mother’s massive breasts… and failed to do so. He could not reach them. He grumbled quietly, blushing in embarrassment, putting his hands back on her ass. Getting an idea, he gave his Mom a smack on one of her asscheeks. ‘You like that, Mom?’

‘Oo… it’s nice, but please, hurry up and knock me… ah… uuuup!’ Kushina felt another orgasm course through her body. They were always so strong with her son. She’d had nothing like this when masturbating, ever, in her life. She felt Naruto’s cock reaching as deeply into her as possible, threatening to bust right into her womb. Every thrust was like magic, with the tip of his massive length poking against her cervix and heightening her pleasure, despite the pain that brought. ‘Oh, my son… you’re such a cute boy. I’m glad I gave birth to you.’ Naruto didn’t answer, clearly focused on what he was doing. ‘I’ll give birth to your children as well!’

‘Will you… actually, Mom?’ Naruto kept thrusting, going as fast as he could. He would creampie his mother within a minute. ‘You actually want to raise a kid from me?’

‘Ahhhhh… yes, not just one! I want all of them.’ Kushina moaned, deeply. ‘I want you to put your kids in my womb. I don’t care if it’s incest, I bet your magic means that doesn’t matter anyway!’ Kushina’s horny brain was doing the talking, but that part was likely true. ‘I want you to get me pregnant with my own grandchild. That’s the naughtiest thing a mother could ever do.’

‘So… ngh… I’ll be a father, then?’ Saying it out loud made Naruto want to cum faster. ‘I’ll have a little brother or sister?’

‘Yes. I… I want to carry my son’s child in my belly. I want it to make my tummy big, and I want my breasts to fill with milk for our baby. I… I want you there when I give birth to it! Then, I want you to knock me up again three more times. No, five. No… ten!’ Going crazy with pleasure, Kushina came again. ‘Ah, yes! Put your baby inside me. Knock your own mother up!’

Naruto didn’t know what to say to that. ‘Ah… fuck!’ He ejaculated deep into his mother, enjoying the way her cunt squeezed him. A wave of hot, virile sperm flooded Kushina’s womb, Naruto grunting and moaning as he finished inside his mommy. He couldn’t believe he was actually getting to do this, and would continue to do so every day until… when? Was he going to relentlessly be fucking his mother when he too was in his later thirties? ‘Ah… hah… I love you, Mom.’

‘And I… love this, so much.’ Kushina laughed, enjoying how it felt to be creampied. This really was the best feeling ever, except maybe growing a baby inside her. ‘You know, Naruto. Maybe, if we’re lucky, Mommy will get more than one child in her belly.’

‘Why are you speaking like that? Don’t be so weird, Mom… ah.’ He pulled his cock out of her, observing his mother’s stretched pussy. Cum dripped out of her, which was unavoidable given the size of her boy’s loads. ‘Aw, no…’

‘D-Don’t worry about that. You’re such a cute little stud that it doesn’t matter. I’m sure you shot enough cum into Mommy to knock me up.’Of course, Kushina actually suspected (correctly) that she’d been pregnant already when they entered the alleyway. What she didn’t know was just how ridiculously pregnant she was going to be. She would find out in time. ‘I suppose you should get going to school, then.’

‘Yeah, that’s why I said ‘aw, no’. You made me really really late!’

Kushina laughed. ‘Well, maybe I’ll have a little parent-teacher discussion, sometime…

+++

Naruto grumbled. Detention was no fun. He entered the classroom, now alone with his teacher, Kurenai. She was cool, most of the time, but could sure be strict sometimes. ‘I’m here.’

‘Hello. Please, close the door behind you.’ Kurenai stood at the front of the classroom. She was a temporary instructor for them, and Naruto liked her. She wasn’t as busty or gorgeous as his own mother, of course, but he still enjoyed staring at her tits and her wide hips. She had bigger arms and legs than his mother, not because of fat, but muscle. Being an active Kunochi meant she had to keep fit. Naruto liked her long, black hair and strange yet beautiful red eyes. She wore tight, red and white clothes, ones that accentuated her curves very nicely. Naruto found his gaze wandering…

He sighed, sitting down near the front of the class. The day itself hadn’t been bad at all. He’d been able to sit next to his best friend, a cute girl named Hinata. He’d totally been considering trying to be more than ‘friends’ with her, someday, but wasn’t so sure, now. At least she was still fun to be around. Right now, Naruto was completely alone with the teacher. ‘I already told you, my Mom made me late.’

‘Well, she can come and see me herself, then. I’m sorry, Naruto, it’s really quite simple.’ She walked behind him, heading to the classroom door… and locked it. She also drew the blinds on the windows, ensuring nobody could see in. Naruto had the sense to guess where this was going… he hoped he was wrong. ‘There’s always been something about you, Naruto. Something quite strange.’

‘Are you about to say what I think you are?’ He followed the woman’s gaze, which was fixed firmly on his crotch. His suspicions were confirmed. ‘Not you, too…’

‘In lieu of a standard detention, I’ve got something much more fun in mind.’

‘Nah, come on…’

Kurenai got down in front of him. ‘If you sufficiently please me, I’ll let you go, early!’

Naruto sighed.

+++

A minute later, Naruto sat in his teacher’s chair. In front of him, Kurenai was slowly stripping off. ‘You really shouldn’t be doing this, you know.’

‘Don’t be silly. This is a perfectly health exercise. It’s merely a lesson!’ Naruto sighed, He doubted there was all that much his teacher could ‘teach’ him on this subject. Or maybe there was? There was lots of sex stuff he hadn’t done with Kushina. ‘Lesson One – gaze at your teacher’s lewd body!’ Naruto did nothing but watch as his teacher stood at the front of the class, stripping for him. She threw her top aside to reveal her impressive tits. They were probably the smallest out of her, Tsunade, and Kushina… but that was a bad way to phrase it. A better way to categorise the chests of those three women would be ‘huge, huger and hugest.’

As she took off all her remaining clothing, Naruto found himself focusing on a surprising thing. His teacher was quite… what was the word? Ripped? ‘You’ve got some awesome muscles, Kurenai.’

Kurenai smirked, stretching her back and pushing out her front. ‘It’s important to keep your body as healthy as possible. You should join me for some exercise!’

‘…You mean real exercise, or sex?’

‘Sex is a perfectly valid exercise.’ Kurenai approached him, hips swaying as she did. Like other women Naruto spent time around, she’d become a ridiculous walking monument of fertility. Her hips were insanely wide, her tits gorgeous… but Naruto honestly noticed her toned abs and muscular arms, most of all. Her build reminded Naruto of big, muscly men he’d seen… except Kurenai was an attractive, stacked woman. ‘Now, join me in nudity.’

Naruto shrugged. ‘If that’s what you want!’ Naruto saw no credible reason to protest all this. It was more total weirdness and absurdity in his life, sure, but was that so bad? Things had been eventful and pleasurable, as of late. He got to his feet and took off his clothes, chucking them onto the desk next to him. He wasted no time in unveiling his cock to Kurenai. ‘How is it?’

‘Oh _my!_ ’ Kurenai took a moment to look at the boy. He had a cute, normal body for the most part, with an adorable face that would one day make women swoon. Well, except for the ‘one day’ part, given the circumstances. Kurenai had imagined Naruto having a huge cock, but not _that_ huge. It must have been a foot long. ‘Is that… that cannot possibly be normal. Have you seen Tsunade about this?’

‘Sure have. Don’t you like it?’

‘Don’t I like it?!’ Kurenai laughed. She turned around, then bent over the desk, sticking out her ass. ‘I give it an A+, and I haven’t even touched it, yet. Lesson 1: Warm-up! Stick your cock in your teacher’s cunt.’

‘Sure, if that’s what you want. You already said ‘lesson one’, though.’ Naruto felt his heart race, excited to once again be fucking an older woman raw and unprotected. He got in position behind Kurenai, who adjusted herself for the boy’s height. ‘I’m gonna put it in right away.’

‘Good boy! I like your- AH!’ Kurenai felt him push his cock into her, no hesitation. He really was a little stud. ‘G-Good. Fuck your teacher.’

‘I will!’ Naruto grabbed her ass, beginning to thrust into her wet cunt. Honestly, he found it strange how tight her passage was, just like with Tsunade and Mom. He could never tire of sex. Naruto began fucking his teacher hard and fast, smirking to himself as he heard her loud moans. In a way, he felt like he was the one ‘punishing’ her. Kurenai not only couldn’t help being a stupid slut, but she’d given him detention! Seriously? Getting detention was so uncool. Naruto leaned forward into her, coring out her womb. ‘How’s that feel, teacher?’

‘AH! AH!’ Kurenai had never been fucked so good in her life. There wasn’t any real finesse or skill to Naruto’s technique, sure, but the sheer size, vigour and energy from the young boy were all that were needed. ‘You are… outstanding!’

Naruto wouldn’t last long. Not that it mattered, really, with his amazing stamina and energy. He fucked his teacher for a few minutes, waiting for her to adjust to being fucked hard. She never really did, though. ‘Hey, Kurenai? Are you still with me? Like, your brain?’

‘AaaaaaaAAAAAH!’ Kurenai felt the boy thrust, over and over, with wet, sloppy noises each time. She was leaking from her cunt, all over the floor, her sexual juices flowing out onto the classroom floor. She kept attempting to gather her thoughts, but had no luck in doing so. Every time she attempted to form a sentence, Naruto’s thrusting just _deleted_ the thought. Was that a magical effect? Or was she actually that cock-starved and cum-hungry? ‘CUM… CUUUUUM!’ While it may have sounded like the older woman was begging for Naruto’s life-giving seed, she was actually trying to signal her own orgasm.

Naruto felt it. ‘Wow.’ He couldn’t be sure, but he could almost _hear_ the older woman’s cunt contracting, making a weird, squelchy noise. Super lewd, kind of gross… he loved it! ‘Alright, then, take this!’ After a final few thrusts, Naruto… actually ended up pulling out. ‘Ngh… ahhhh!’ Atypical of his usual self, he opted to cum on Kurenai’s ass. Endless ropes of hot, juvenile cum soaked the teacher’s buttcheeks, a veritable geyser of liquid staining both her cheeks. Naruto made sure to adjust his aim a bit, ensuring he coated Kurenai’s entire rear.

‘Hah… hah…’ Once the best orgasm of her life faded, Kurenai turned back. ‘Huh? Hey! What are you doing?’

‘Cumming on you.’ Naruto responded bluntly.

‘No, no. You’ve done this all wrong. ‘The next one of those has to go inside me, young man. This is a good lesson to remember – it is always best to cum inside!’

‘…You’ll get pregnant if I do that.’

‘I believe I made myself clear! Your grade just dropped from an A+ to a D!’

‘Nah, you got a D!’ Naruto smirked, proud of his incredibly lame joke. ‘Also, wait, I’m being graded on this?’

‘You’re certainly a naughty student, aren’t you? Making fun of your teacher and cumming outside of me!’

‘You didn’t tell me what to do, that’s not fair!’

‘Regardless, there’s still hope for you left.’ Kurenai had a thought. ‘The floor in here is quite soft, isn’t it?’

‘What?’

‘Get on it. Lay on your back. You’ll be punished some more, now!’

‘Okay…’

+++

Naruto laid back, his cock pointing straight up. ‘Kurenai, what are you… ah!’

Kurenai had a wide smile on her face. This was delightfully slutty. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had this much fun. ‘My turn.’ She climbed atop Naruto, pussy dripping with anticipation. She pushed the boy’s legs aside, exposing his cock, before climbing up onto it. She held his legs down with her powerful arms, then began to sink her pussy down onto his dick. ‘Ah… that’s more like it. It reaches even deeper!’ This was called the amazon position, a favourite of Kurenai’s. She could have her way with any man she liked. ‘Now you can’t move! Enjoy your punishment.’

‘Ah… o-okay!’ Naruto fucked the older woman again, but this time with no control over how things went. Kurenai pushed his legs aside, exposing his pelvis. She moved up and down, enjoying how the younger boy’s cock reached extra-deep into her. Kurenai knew this was wrong – she would have to be deluded to say it was morally acceptable. She wanted to do more with Naruto, once done with this position. Maybe she would suck him off or have him cum on her tits. ‘How am I doing?’

‘Leave it all up to me. If you cum inside me, I’ll forget about your little mishap earlier. You go right back to getting an A+.’

‘Okay, then.’ Naruto knew his teacher was just being a crazy, horny weirdo, but he decided to play along. What if he impregnated her? He liked that idea. ‘Ah…’ His mother had talked about it a lot, too. Having his babies. Why did that make his heart race even more? He watched the way Kurenai moved, enjoying the show somewhat. He looked at the way her big tits bounced with each movement she made, slamming Naruto’s cock as deep into her cunt as she could. He only watched those for a bit, though. Through Kurenai, he was finding his strangest interest yet. He found himself quite focused on her muscles. Kurenai had big, powerful arms like a man’s, but they didn’t look gross at all. He liked her abs most of all. They were super tough and impressive. Would those be ruined if he gave Kurenai a pregnant belly?

Kurenai was having some similar thoughts, only the opposite. ‘Yes! Cum inside me, you little stud. Knock up your teacher. I want to have a brood of babies from a little boy like you. I bet they’d all be perfect and cute. CUM INSIDE ME!’ Kurenai had her wits about her much more, this time. She was able to set the pace, going a little bit slower than Naruto’s frenzied, boyish thrusting. This position was better for her, though. She’d loved it ever since she was a teenager. ‘Come on, what are you waiting for? Cum inside me.’

Kurenai had never been a particular baby-crazy or super maternal woman. At least, not in the past. Things had changed, only recently. She’d been struck with an unusual, deep-seated craving to be pregnant. She wanted to have many cute, outstanding children from the right boy. She wanted her belly to swell up with multiples, to have her tits overflowing with milk. She wanted to get enormous, her very body a monument to whichever lucky man had knocked her up.

‘Ah… I’m going to cum in a sec,’ said Naruto. ‘You sure you want it inside?’ Naruto suspected that was a stupid question.

‘Yes! Knock me up with your huge-dicked babies. I want to waddle around under a huge belly, I want that! I don’t care how uncomfortable it is, I want to give birth to your amazing children. Put your babies in my womb!’ Kurenai didn’t know what she was saying. The words just came out of her mouth, flowing like some obscene poetry. She meant them all, though. As she drove the boy’s length inside her with rapidly increasing intensity, she closed her eyes, cumming on his cock. ‘Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhh!’ She heard and felt her cunt spasm and contract, letting loose a spray of liquid onto Naruto’s pelvis and belly. She squirted all over him, damn near fainting from the obscene pleasure of the orgasm. ‘OooooooOOOOOOOH!’

‘Damn. You’re pretty crazy, Kurenai.’ Naruto would cum soon, as well. How had his life become like this? Three different cock-crazy, stacked, pregnancy-fetishizing MILFs in the span of so little time. He just went with whatever they wanted. The young boy enjoyed pleasing each and every woman. Hell, he would do this stuff with ten women if they wanted. He probably had the stamina for it. ‘You soaked me in your cum, Kurenai. Can I fill you up, now?’

‘YES! DO IT!’ Kurenai, still crazy with pleasure, started pushing the boy as deep inside her as she possibly could, desperately wanting his load. She was rewarded after another thirty seconds, Naruto’s ejaculation signaled by his adorable moans. ‘Y-Yes! A-AAAAH!’ Despite having just orgasmed, Kurenai felt another one tear through her body as she felt her first creampie in quite some time. Naruto’s cock spasmed and contracted, filling her mature cunt with an obscene load. Kurenai felt like she was completely out of her mind. Her legs shuddered in pleasure, and she could feel a strange, hot tingling in her belly. That would have to be her womb.

As a seemingly endless torrent of jizz entered her belly, Kurenai knew she would become pregnant. All rational thought and logic would tell her that no, it was not an appropriate thing to become pregnant with the child of a preteen boy and fuck him relentlessly. Instead of focusing on that thought, Kurenai was imagining how many kids the boy had squirted into her belly. Two, three? Five? She wanted to grow a huge belly and show it off to her class. She would walk around with her exposed pregnant tummy, rubbing it, showing it off to all the horny little boys in her class. Only one would ever have the privilege of touching it – the babies’ father.

‘Ooooh…’ Kurenai collapsed forward, pressing on Naruto. ‘Fuck…’

‘Did I pass?’ Naruto joked. His teacher laughed.

‘You did. I think you’ve definitely knocked me up, my cute little student. Although I suppose ‘little’ isn’t a fair descriptor… how did you come to possess such an obscene endowment? I’ve seen adult men, three times your height and physical size, with cocks half the length. This is… really quite ridiculous.’ Kurenai pulled herself up and off the boy, sighing. With a _slop,_ his massive cock head exited her cunt. A river of cum seeped out onto the floor… and, unfortunately, onto Naruto. ‘Whoops!’

‘Aw.’ Naruto didn’t like getting his own jizz on him. Female cum he had no problem with, but there were plenty of other places to shoot his own sperm. He got into a sitting position, momentarily exhausted… before he felt his energy recharging rapidly. ‘Oh, right. Your question. Yeah, it’s..., the demon inside me, or something. Apparently it’s making me… this.’

‘A sex machine?’ Kurenai laughed. ‘What a lucky boy you are.’

‘Sure looks like it!’

‘So, are you ready for some extra credit?’

‘Ah…’ Naruto knew this was detention, but why try to leave? ‘Sure. I’ll take whatever I can get. What do you want, next?’

Kurenai bit her lip. ‘I had an idea.’

+++

‘Ah… aren’t you supposed to use something before this?’ asked Naruto. His teacher was once again bent over her desk, ass towards him. Everything was just like the first time they’d done it, except for one thing. Naruto pressed his cock against her asshole. ‘Like, lubricant stuff. And stuff to clean yourself out?’

‘Oh, I’m perfectly clean, don’t worry.’ Naruto narrowed his eyes. Had Kurenai prepared for all this? Yeah, probably. She probably had, honestly. ‘And I can take it. My ass is well-toned, after all.’

Naruto wasn’t sure that had much to do with one’s ability to take a cock in said ass. ‘I really like your muscles. Is that weird, teacher? I think it’s kind of attractive.’

That sent Kurenai’s arousal spiking right back up. ‘You think so? I’ve spent a lot of time getting them.’

‘It’s worth it! I like how you’re big and muscly. Can we do that thing you did some more, later? Like, with me on the floor and you doing what you want?’

‘You like to be dominated, hm?’ Kurenai could almost cum on the spot. She knew she had to hold back, though. Anal sex would be fun. ‘I can arrange for that, my sweet student. In future lessons, I’ll be sure to take the lead as much I can. Today, though, I want you to fuck my huge ass and cum inside it!’

Naruto giggled. ‘Sure.’ He pushed inside Kurenai’s ass, finding it was more difficult to enter than her pussy. Kushina generally preferred vaginal at all times, so this was an uncommon experience for Naruto. He pushed as far in as he could, fitting his entire length inside her. ‘I don’t think this should be possible, really. I wonder if being around me has made your body super different already? I haven’t been around you _that_ much…’

‘Holy… fuck!’ Kurenai felt her pleasure spike but held back from orgasming just yet. ‘Cum in me! I demand it, right now!’

‘Okay. Sure.’ Naruto began to fuck his teacher up the asshole, enjoying how it felt. Honestly, he preferred standard unprotected vaginal sex, most times. He would indulge Kurenai just this once, however. ‘I like your whole body. Even your ass is kind of different. Like, harder? Musclier? I don’t really know.’

‘JUST FUCK ME!’

‘Okay.’

Naruto kept at it for a while, struggling somewhat to fuck her asshole. It was almost _too_ tight, to be perfectly honest. Also, he couldn’t fantasise about putting his babies inside her, this way. Oh well. As long as Kurenai was enjoying herself, he supposed it wasn’t too bad. He fucked her for several minutes, listening to the _slap, slap, slap_ noise of his balls against the older woman’s ass.

On the topic of his balls, Kurenai was imagining what was happening in her belly, right then. As she readied herself for a ridiculous orgasm from anal sex, she knew Naruto’s strong, magical sperm were swarming her womb. She would bear his children – more than once, if she so desired. How had she become such a degenerate bimbo, so quickly? At least she’d had the sense to do all this stuff in private. Before long, Kurenai felt one more orgasm strike her. ‘Fffffuuuuuuuck!’

‘Ngh.’ Naruto gave a final thrust, cumming into his teacher without warning. There was only slightly less, despite it being his third load. He could just keep going, and going, and going. He glanced down as he came, noticing Kurenai’s convulsing pussy. A squirt of liquid flew out of her, then another. The second flew right down onto Naruto’s legs, but most of her sexual fluids just sprayed out onto the floor. This much of the stuff could not have been normal, surely? Naruto paid it no mind. He simply rode out his own orgasm, filling Kurenai’s stretched asshole up with creamy liquid.

‘Oh… my God.’ Kurenai looked back as the boy pulled out. ‘I’ve never been so full in my life!’

‘What now? Hey, what do we do next?’

Kurenai smiled. She’d totally corrupted the boy… or had she? She was probably the one being corrupted by something, here. ‘I want you to make sure you got me pregnant. If I feel full, now, imagine how I’ll be in nine months time, right?’

‘Okay!’ Naruto hesitated for a moment. ‘Should probably clean my dick off, first… since, you know, I just put it in your butt.’

Kurenai laughed. ‘Alright, just a moment…’

+++

Two weeks later, a certain scene played out. Naruto was in the same room he’d fucked Tsunade in, sitting on a bed. He twiddled his thumbs, simply watching the scene unfold.

‘N-N-N-NINE?!’ Cried Kushina.

‘SEVEN?!’ Cried Kurenai.

Tsunade nodded, sitting down. ‘I’m quite certain. Kushina, you’re carrying nine of your son’s children inside you. Kurenai, you and I both have seven. I know it might be hard to believe, but…’ she shook her head. ‘Who am I kidding? You two clearly don’t mind.’

Kushina leaned down to her boy, putting a hand to her belly, almost cumming on the spot from being told the news. ‘N-Naruto. My perfect son. Did you hear that?’

Naruto smiled. ‘Yep!’

‘You… you didn’t just get all three of us pregnant with your babies. We’re having _ridiculous_ pregnancies. God, I can’t believe it!’ She rubbed at her belly, an almost imperceptible swell already visible on it. ‘I actually… I actually did it. I got pregnant with my son’s children… NINE CHILDREN?’

Tsunade cleared her throat. ‘I’d like to note that even a normal-sized pregnancy of multiples, such as two, three or four, is quite dangerous. This would, theoretically, be horrifyingly risky for the three of us. Your chances of actually carrying nine babies to term – or seven- would be slim to none.’

‘There’s a ‘but’, right?’ asked Kushina, sitting down next to her son and reaching a hand down to touch his cock through his pants. It still bulged obscenely through his clothing. That would always be one of Kushina’s favourite aspects of her son. He was just a fucking perfect stud, and this all proved it. ‘There’s a ‘however’, or something like that?’

Tsunade nodded. ‘However, this entire process has been influenced by your son’s… highly unusual chakra. It is _not_ normal to have genitals like his. As in, it would be highly unusual for a _large adult male,_ let alone a boy of his age. It is also not normal for your body to grow in the way it has, Kushina. I suspect the ease with which we’ve all become pregnant has also been affected by the demon sealed inside your son.’

‘So… we’ll be fine?’ Kushina wanted a celebratory fuck, badly. Just a minute or two more. ‘Most likely?’

‘I’ve consulted a few others on this matter,’ said Tsunade. ‘Obviously, I’ve left out a few details, but I have good confidence that your bodies – and mine – will change however necessary to give birth to these children. I wouldn’t be surprised if an abortion proves impossible, also… though I don’t imagine either of you are considering that option?’

‘NEVER!’ Kushina picked up her son, placing him down on the bed in the room. ‘Now, let’s hurry up and get on with this. I’ve just heard the best news of my life, it’s time to celebrate!’

‘I agree. My student has passed all exams with flying colours!’ said Kurenai, getting down at one side of the bed.

Tsunade gave a slight smile. ‘I fancy that, too. Let’s get down to business.’

+++

Naruto laid back on the bed, feeling quite relaxed and pleased. Well, perhaps not relaxed. ‘Are you three really gonna…?’

‘Just be quiet and let us play with you,’ said Tsunade. Below, Naruto watched as his mother and his teacher both played with his cock. Kushina licked at his tip, while Kurenai seemed content to play with the boy’s huge balls. Tsunade sat aside for just the moment. ‘The length of your penis has increased.’

‘It really has?’ asked Naruto. ‘Mom thought it had.’

Tsunade nodded. ‘I’d say you’ve grown less than an inch, but it’s certainly noticeable.’ Tsunade chuckled. ‘You’re quite a happy, lucky little boy, aren’t you?’

‘Ah… yeah.’ Naruto looked down at Kushina, his own mother, finding it hard to believe she was pregnant with his child. No, not just his child. Nine of them. How many boys and girls would he have? He wondered if Kushina would make him fuck them, too. Maybe he would have to object, then… that was a long way off, though. What had his world become? Impregnating his mother and several women old enough to be his mother… wasn’t he meant to be an expert ninja or something?

‘I’m not content to watch,’ said Tsunade. ‘Get ready.’ Giving Naruto only a few seconds of warning, Tsunade climbed atop him and sat on his face. ‘Your oral sex skills could always use some work.’

‘Indeed!’ Kurenai called from below. ‘He’s only a B, or a B+ at best with those.’

‘Lick my pussy and make me cum,’ Tsunade demanded. Naruto obeyed, listening carefully to her words. ‘You really have been quite a naughty boy, haven’t you? My breasts are even bigger, now. I’m quite sure of it. That has to have been from all of our ‘checkups’, I’d wager.’

‘And me!’ said Kurenai. ‘My after-school lessons with him have made me stronger. I’m not sure my breasts have gotten much bigger, but my muscles… I feel even stronger and bigger! I can’t wait to hold him down and play with him some more.’

‘Mmph!’ Naruto couldn’t exactly say no to that.’Mm…’ He ended up cumming in his mother’s mouth rather quickly. The pretty woman graciously let some of it drip out and down to Kurenai, who made pleased ‘oo’ and ‘ah’ noises. After that, he once again fucked Tsunade’s tits, cumming into them, before moving onto proper sex.

‘Mm… oh, my sweet boy.’ Kushina had her arms wrapped around her son as he pushed his cock into her. He had his head in his mother’s breasts, sucking hard on her nipples. ‘I can’t wait to have a big belly, pregnant with all your children.’

‘Same here.’ Tsunade sat to the side, taking a brief break. Kurenai, on the other hand, was doing something strange – licking Naruto’s asshole. He found himself enjoying it more than he would’ve thought, but still found the act kind of weird. Kurenai didn’t seem to mind. She had informed him, in academic terms, the act was called ‘rimming’. Tsunade sat there, touching her stomach and playing with her huge breasts. ‘I’ll enjoy being swollen with your children, certainly. I never imagined I’d be having babies at my age, but it seems your boy has quite a lot of magic to him, Kushina.’

‘Ngh… Mmf.’ Kushina enjoyed herself very much. ‘I want it too. I can’t wait to have… an enormous baby belly. I’m going to look full-term in a month or two! I want to walk around swollen with my son’s perfect children. I can’t wait for it.’ Kushina felt her son cum into her yet again. ‘AH! Fuck… we probably won’t be able to even do this position for much longer, my gorgeous boy.’

Naruto pulled his mouth off her nipple. ‘That’s okay, Mom. I still love you lots.’

Kurenai pulled away from the boy’s ass. ‘So, my turn next? Heheh... I can’t believe we have this boy’s amazing cock all to ourselves! Just the three of us.’

Naruto looked sheepish. ‘Um... actually.’

The women looked at him. ‘Actually?’ asked Tsunade.

‘It’s just... what you said about it only being you three.’

+++

It had been quite recent, actually. Naruto had been sat next to Hinata for the second year in a row, and he enjoyed speaking with the girl. He also enjoyed staring at her. Proximity to his energy for all that time had caused her to develop a terribly lewd body for her age. She was the same age as Naruto, and she considered him a friend. He loved the clothes she wore. They were often quite simple, not intended to be a distraction from the girl’s wonderful assets. The tight, white shirt she liked really showed off her rapidly growing chest, and the shorter pants she’d increasingly been wearing were delightful.

She’d invited Naruto around to her place one day after classes, under the guise of ‘training sessions.’ Naruto had correctly suspected that his friend had something else in mind. She took him to her room and shut the door. ‘You like it?’ she asked.

‘Like what?’ Naruto made no secret of gazing at his friend’s body. She wasn’t a MILF, sure, but Hinata had an amazing body. If anything, that just made it even better. She wasn’t even a true woman, being the same age as Naruto, but she had fairly large tits, a curvy lower half, and a thick ass. At that moment, Hinata was wearing some slutty, super tight-fitting clothes. She leaned over her bed, pushing her ass out, giving Naruto a good view of some cameltoe. ‘Oh.’

‘So? You like it or not?’ She shook her ass gently, wanting to entice her friend. She’d heard a few rumours about her friend, but Hinata knew things a little better than most. She could see the bulge in Naruto’s pants, and she could see how her own body had changed. She remembered how she’d looked two years ago – totally normal. Not so much now.

‘You’re a really pretty girl. Are your parents home?’

‘Nope!’ Hinata smirked. ‘Here, come join me on the bed.’

Naruto could never decline that. ‘Alright!’

+++

‘Mm…’ Hinata made out with her friend for a bit. That meant he was a bit more than a ‘friend’. She broke the kiss after a bit. ‘Hey. You like my tits, right? You like the way my huge tits press against you?’

‘I do!’

‘What about the rest of me? I’ve got a super awesome body, right?’

‘It’s so good! Hinata, can we stop messing around and just fuck?’ Hinata laughed. ‘What’s so funny? That’s what you want, right?’

‘Yeah! It’s just I’m so happy. And horny, too.’ Naruto had never thought the girl’s character to be so… slutty. Not that he was going to complain. He watched as the gorgeous girl started to remove her clothes, first taking off her top, then the short pants she’d donned. She had no underwear on, proving that she’d planned this whole thing out… ‘There’s my pussy! Now come on, get your big cock out.’

‘I will!’ Naruto hopped on the bed, getting behind his friend. She had a big, thick ass and a fat pussy already dripping with anticipation. He knew what Hinata needed, but honestly, he really hadn’t expected her to be the same as Kushina and the others. ‘So… can I fuck you?’

Hinata had her head turned back, eyes wide. ‘Holy… your dick’s better than I could possibly have imagined! It’s so fucking huge. Come on, stick it inside me. Fuck me and knock me up with your massive dick!’

‘Wow…’ muttered Naruto. He stood up behind his friend, rubbing his meaty cock against her pussy lips. She really was a delightful shortstack, every bit as hot as the other three women Naruto had fooled around with. ‘Okay, Hinata. You sure about this? I’m going in.’

‘Am I sure…? Of course, I’m sure! That’s the biggest dick I’ve ever seen in my life. I want it inside me, right now!’ And so, Naruto obliged. He pushed into her, penetrating his friend, stretching open her pussy with a wet noise. ‘AAAAAH!’

‘Nice. I’m glad we can do this, Hinata. I’m gonna start moving, now.’

Hinata didn’t respond. She focused on how her friend’s monster dick made her feel, moaning and sighing in happiness. It sure was a good thing her parents weren’t around. She felt Naruto thrusting, fucking her deep and hard. To her surprise, she came on his cock right away. ‘OOOH, OOOOOOOH!’

‘Wow. That was easy,’ remarked Naruto, ‘but I’m nowhere close to done.’ He felt his friend’s cunt spasming, trying to milk him, but he wouldn’t give up his seed just yet. ‘So, how does it feel? This is your first time having sex, right?’

Once she came down from the high of her orgasm, Hinata collected her thoughts. It was much easier to think after the first one. ‘I love how fucking huge it is. Please, Naruto, ruin my whole body with your massive cock! I want you to fuck me up until I’m completely shaped to it.’

‘I can do that!’ Naruto gladly accelerated, spurred on by his friend’s enthusiastic words. ‘You want to screw up your body, right? Even more than I have?’ Naruto laughed a bit. ‘I think you’ve gotten super lewd just from being around me.’

‘I-I have. That just shows that… my pussy is made for your cock!’ Hinata cried out as her friend accelerated, fucking her cunt rather quickly. ‘How does it feel, shoving it inside me? I’m heir to the most… powerful clan in the village!’

‘Yeah, you are. But you want my huge dick?’

‘I’m… nothing but a slut for huge cock! Yours, specifically.’ Hinata squealed, orgasming on her friend’s cock for a second time. She’d discovered how to masturbate some months prior but found herself fixated on thoughts of huge dicks. She’d seen her father’s a few times, noting it was pretty big… but she wanted bigger. The biggest possible. ‘Ah, fuck…’

‘I’m impressed you can take the whole thing, Hinata.’ Naruto was now approaching the threshold for orgasm. He was particularly enjoying the way Hinata spoke to him. ‘Hey, Hinata. Tell me… everything you want me to do to you.’

‘E-Everything?’ Hinata felt the lewd, wet smacks of Naruto’s full balls against her cunt. She knew they were probably both too young to be doing this, but that was just the beginning of the rule-breaking. The fact that she was doing all this completely unprotected was the real issue. ‘I want you to… play with my huge tits. I want you to smack them around, suck on them, cum all over them with your huge dick. I want you to make them swell up, too, with milk for your baby!’ That _really_ got her friend going, Hinata noticed. ‘I want you to use my fat ass and pussy every day, however you please, so long as I get your huge cock!’ She was going to cum again. Hinata couldn’t believe it. How could her friend even fit the whole thing inside her? There had to be magic involved. ‘I want to be the one to have your babies. You have to… jam that huge dick in my womb and knock me up!’

‘Ah… really? And ruin the Hyuga bloodline? I’d love to.’

‘N-No, it wouldn’t be ruining it! We’re meant to breed. Your cock is a sign of that! I want you to out a baby in my belly. I want you to keep pleasing me with that ridiculous dick… heheh, “ridiculous dick”! I need you to put a baby in my womb, so I can squeeze out a baby that’s as well-hung as you.’ Hinata didn’t have much concept of what she was saying. It all just seemed to come naturally… well, she had spent _some_ time rehearsing in front of the mirror. Not that Naruto would ever know that.

‘Hinata, I’m cumming. Here, get pregnant from my huge cock!’

‘Yes… YES!’ Hinata came again. ‘AH!’ She felt the most powerful, intense orgasm of her young life as Naruto ejaculated into her womb. His gigantic dick was impregnating her. She felt each and every spurt of white, creamy jizz, overflowing her with her first creampie. Hinata could hear it, too. _Splrrt, splrrt, splrrrrrt._ She cried out in happiness, elated that her partner was so amazingly virile. ‘Oh, wow…’

‘Ha… Hinata.’ Naruto left his dick inside her, still spurting its final few bits of jizz. ‘Your sheets are ruined.’

‘Mom will never know the difference.’ She giggled. ‘So, how was that? Did you like ruining my cunt with your huge cock? I’m totally addicted to it, now. I want you to shove that massive thing inside me, every day, until I’m too old or dead!’

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. ‘Well… you’d have to share.’

‘Hm?’

Naruto explained his situation to her. As soon as he mentioned what he’d been doing with his mother, she started masturbating. Naruto enjoyed the way she fingered her own cunt, getting off to thoughts of Naruto fucking and impregnating his own mother. She orgasmed a fourth time once he finished telling her about Kurenai, squirting fluids all over the bed (and Naruto). The two ended up fucking for hours and hours, all the way until Hinata’s parents returned. Her pussy really was ruined by then, permanently shaped to her best friend’s overwhelmingly large, thick penis.

Inside her body, Hinata quickly succumbed to the same process as three other women. Countless magically enhanced, hyper-virile sperm assaulted her womb, forcing out as many eggs into her belly as possible. Each and every one was fertilised, beginning to grow into an outstanding child of a well-hung stud. In time, Hinata too would waddle under a hyper-sized, baby-filled belly.

+++

‘Fuck!’ Kurenai sat aside, masturbating vigorously as Naruto finished off his little story. ‘That’s so hot. Come here, stud!’ She grabbed the small boy, pinning him down on the room’s bed, one more time. She began to fuck him aggressively, moaning as she did so, in her trademark amazon position. ‘You… impregnated a young girl with this massive cock?! You get another A+. You pass fucking everything!’

Kushina laughed, sitting to the side. She gave a happy sigh, starting to touch herself also. ‘You know… what gets me off, most? Sure, I love the idea of that cute young girl wearing a ridiculous pregnant belly… but you know what’s best? Imagine how much it will piss off her father!’ She fingered herself quickly. ‘I… never liked that guy. Now he gets to be an early grandfather, the fucker! Ha!’

Kurenai bounced rapidly on Naruto’s dick, desiring a creampie once again. ‘Oh my GOD, the thought of it… she’s going to have a lewd, massive belly, and it’ll look even more ridiculous than any of ours. Just think, we’ll both be hyper pregnant in class together, and everyone’s gonna be wondering… which stud knocked us up?’

Tsunade watched the scene unfold, rolling her eyes a bit as Kurenai came on Naruto’s meaty cock, yet again. ‘Very interesting indeed,’ she remarked. ‘She’ll be a fine protégé of sorts. Maybe I’ll instruct her in the ways of sex.’ Tsunade tapped at her chin. ‘She could use an examination, most certainly. I’ll want to check if all the same effects are observed on her that Naruto’s energy has on us.’

‘I second that idea!’ Said Kushina. ‘The instruction part, I mean. The girl needs some lessons, for sure!’

‘I do recommend she come in for a checkup, though,’ Tsunade continued. ‘I thought young Naruto would only be expecting twenty-three children.’ _Only?_ Thought Naruto. ‘In reality, it’s likely the total will exceed thirty.’ She stared down at the boy, a half-smile on her lips. ‘In just the one year, from four different women. Someone’s certainly got the meaning of life sorted out.’

Maybe Naruto did. He hadn’t imagined being a father for a good ten, maybe fifteen years, but nope. Thirty kids on the way, from the wombs of four beautiful women. What would he be getting up to with all these women, in the future? Somehow, he doubted his adventures were over, just yet…

**Author's Note:**

> Comment moderation is on. Remember that old adage - 'sticks and stones may break my bones, but Naruto smut will never hurt me'
> 
> Also, if you're at all interested: https://subscribestar.adult/slyadam


End file.
